


Dream of me instead

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Meditation, Nightmares, infinity war happened but everyone lives again yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: After Infinity war Tony suffers from nightmares. He finds comfort with Stephen.





	Dream of me instead

The nightmares had begun after New York. The wormhole, the fear, the fall. They returned to Tony almost every night. And the events of Titan had not made things better for him. Sure, he had returned to earth and the people he loved had returned to him. Yet the memories stayed and so the dreams worsened.

Tonight was again a bad night. He was holding a dying Peter in his arms once again, who was speaking those heart-breaking words that were engraved in his memory.  
“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good…” Tony turned over in his sleep, his hands unconsciously gripping the sheets.  
“I don’t know what’s happening. Please, I don’t wanna go…” Tony let out a soft sob. _I_ _don’t_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _go_.  
“I don’t wanna go… I’m sorry…” He tried to hold on to the boy, he really did. But then his fingers held nothing and he had failed, had failed him, once again. Not much later he woke up crying.

When Tony showed up at breakfast that morning with sad, sleep-deprived eyes and a pale face aunt May, who had moved into the avengers compound with Peter after the war, had had enough.  
“Tony, this can’t keep happening. It’s not good for you and it kills us to see you like this. It’s time you go find some help.”  
Tony sighed and grabbed a bagel. “Therapists don’t work for me. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I know,’ said May. “I wasn’t talking about a therapist. I was talking about Stephen Strange.”

That’s how two days later, Tony found himself walking into the Sanctum for the first time since the war started. Stephen was already waiting for him and led him into a small room. The walls were packed with books and in the middle was a small table with two comfortable chairs.  
“Coffee?” asked the Sorcerer. “May told me it seems to be your favorite drink of late.”  
Tony smiled a wry smile but accepted the cup he was handed. “What else did she tell you?”  
“That you have trouble sleeping due to what happened in New York and on Titan. Is she correct?”  
Tony sipped his coffee. “Having trouble is a bit of an understatement. But look, if you think I’m going to tell you all about it, forget it okay. I don’t do that.”  
Stephen raised his eyebrows a little at the slight underlying tone of panic he picked up, but didn’t comment on it. “I’m not here to make you talk, Tony. I’m here to help you cope. I want to teach you how to meditate, if you’re interested of course. But I think it might help you relax.”  
Tony sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. “Well, you’re the expert.”

A few minutes later they were sitting opposite each other on the carpeted floor in the traditional cross-legged position.  
“Just keep your back straight,’ said Stephen.  
“Yes, yes,’ mumbled Tony, arranging himself in a comfortable position. “Alright I’m ready.”  
“Alright, now partially close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Don’t let yourself get distracted. Just breathe naturally, don’t try to control it.”  
Stephen already sounded more relaxed than a few minutes ago. Tony partially closed his eyes and tried to follow his instructions but he couldn’t help getting distracted by how peaceful Stephen looked and how calming his voice was and how beautiful and young he actually was when he wasn’t frowning at everything that was going wrong in the world. So instead of focusing on his breath he focused solely on Stephens voice, eyes fully closed now and not even registering what he was saying. And he felt more at peace then he had in a long time.

During the next few weeks, afternoon meditation at the New York Sanctum became a habit. Tony didn’t know if Stephen realized what he was actually doing instead of meditating but it worked. After a while however, he started wondering what it meant. The way he felt around the Sorcerer often left him confused. Stephen must have noticed that much because one day, when they had had to move up their meditation moment due to an unexpected but important meeting, it was getting late and he invited Tony to stay for dinner. It was the first time they actually got to talk. Not about the war or evil or the troubles of the universe but about the little things. And with each word Tony felt himself fall more and more in love with this strange man who had unexpectedly walked into his life. They didn’t stop talking for a long time.

It went fast after that. Now when he woke up after a nightmare, Tony would text or call Stephen and no matter the hour, he was always there for him. Some evenings he stayed so long at the Sanctum that he spend the night and when he woke up Stephen would actually be there. And it was not before long that Tony could not be happier or prouder to call this wonderful man his boyfriend.


End file.
